The boy next door
by almost famous1
Summary: Buffy has a good life and a boyfriend no one likes but will that all be changed when the new guy moves next door chapter 2 up
1. spike

I don't own Buffy bla bla bla u get it  
Chapter one  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday everything was so easy simple nothing was hard until he came to school. It was two months ago today and no I don't keep track of how long he has been here. But it all changed when he came here. When Spike moved next-door.  
  
2 Months earlier  
  
"Hey Buffy u didn't tell me someone was moving next door." Said Willow. "I didn't even know". Said Buffy. "Hey maybe there is a new guy moving in." Said Willow with a shy grin. "Yea well no guy matters except Angel."  
  
Buffy said with a dreamy stare Willow rolled her eyes no one liked Buffy's present boyfriend he was the star football player and the star of every teenage girl's dreams. Buffy and Willow went into her house and Buffy saw a middle aged guy in a tweed suit on her couch. "Um can I help you?"  
  
She said a little annoyed. The man got up and held out his hand. "Um I'm Rupert Giles I just moved next door Miss Summers let me in." Buffy shook his hand "I'm Buffy Summers welcome to Sunnydale and this is my friend Willow." "Hi." Said Willow. "Hi Buffy, Willow." Said Joyce Summers as she walked in.  
  
"Did you meet Mr. Giles? He was telling me he is going to be the new librarian and he has a son your age." "Yes William he was here he said he would be right back." You said my name da." The next think Buffy knows the most gorgeous guy Buffy had ever seen walks into the room. He had the absolute bluest eyes. Buffy was interrupted from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey names Spike." He put his hand to Buffy and gave this cocky grin and she knew she was in trouble. She shook his hand. "Hi I'm Buffy." Go Buff u managed to get your name out. Hey remember boyfriend. She thought. "Hey red." Spike said to Willow. She shook his hand "Hi." She said quickly adapting to her nickname Spike had just given her.  
  
"Well sorry to run but got to finish unpacking." Said Spike. "Yes thank you for your hospitality but we had better finish."  
  
Joyce led them out of the house and Willow could not help but see Buffy's look and she was doing the Snoopy dance in her head Spike seemed like a nice guy. And was he ever gorgeous. Kinda the rebel without a cause look. He had bleached blonde hair and wore a long black duster and black jeans and well a black shirt. She was hoping maybe this new neighbor would make her see what a player Angel was.  
  
Well I know it was short but I want u to get a grasp on it angel jerk bad ggrrrr Spike good lol well please review and tell me what u think im only gonna post once I hear from u so go review and please be nice again if u read me bio I can't spell I am looking for a beta . 


	2. Romeo and Juliet

I don't own buffy bla bla bla  
  
Chapter two  
  
The next day at school Buffy, Willow, and Xander were sitting in the quad. "So Buff, Wills says you have a new neighbor." Said Xander.  
  
"Yea his name is Spike." Xander raised an eyebrow. "Must be a nickname." Buffy said "But he seems really nice his father is the new librarian. "Oh so a book guy sounds like your kind of guy Willow." Said Xander.  
  
"Not at all more like the total opposite." Buffy said as she got this far away look in her eyes that only Willow noticed. "Hey red, goldilocks." Spike said as he walked up. "Hey." Willow said. "What is it with you and hair bleach boy." Buffy said raising her brow. "Takes away from people mocking me."  
  
He said with his trademark smirk. "So who is your new friend guys." Xander was confused. "Oh sorry Xander this is Spike my new neighbor Spike Xander." Said Buffy. "Hey." "Hey." they said to each other.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Oh joy the sound that tells us we must go learn." Xander said walking to first period. Willow started after him. They had the same class while Buffy was alone. Hey do you know where the Mr. Pernets English class is. Spike said looking at the rooms suddenly Buffy got really happy. "yea I have the same class come on.  
  
You will like Mr. Prenet he is really down to earth." They started to walk But all of a sudden Buffy squealed as to big arms encircled her. Angel and his bad timing Buffy thought.  
  
"Hey babe." Said angel as he went next to her with one arm still around his waist. "Hey this is my new neighbor Spike." Angel stopped. He smiled. "Where did you get that name." Buffy rolled her eyes he had to be an ass.  
  
Spike smirked "You wanna find out." Buffy stepped I the middle "Hey look class learning lets go. She pulled both in. Her and angel took their seats. Spike walked over to the teacher and showed him his schedule.  
  
"Class we have a new student William Giles." "Names Spike." "Ok tell us about urself." "Came here from England because they didn't want me anymore. Here to "Start over" as my da calls it spike say some guy Angel was talking to snicker "and anyone ask where I got the name from ill be happy to show them." They shut up quick.  
  
"Um ok them you can take the seat next to Buffy." He walked over and took the seat. She shook her head at him he just mouthed what. "Ok class we were discussing Romeo and Juliet, and it seemed boys and girls had very different opinions on the subject.  
  
"Yea cause guys are pigs." Said a girl in the back the female part of the room laughed with her. "Well come on how stupid can a guy be just because his wife died. He has to go kill himself come on has he not heard there are other fish in the sea what happened to Rosalind." Said Angel very proud of himself.  
  
"Hm maybe because he was banished kinda makes it hard to go with a girl who is in a town you can't go near. And besides that is not the point of the story the point is that when you find the person you are suppose to be with you will do anything to be with them even if it has to be in afterlife." Said Spike.  
  
"Very good Giles." Said Mr Pernet. As Angel started grumbling something about annoying bleached no it alls suddenly every girl in the class had his attention. Wow is this gonna be a long year or what. thought Buffy.  
  
Ok guys please review be kind and im in need of a beta as you can probably tell oh and I wanna say if I spelled Rosalind wrong or something sry I forgot 


	3. author note

Ok someone gave me a review and I have not written in forever and I want to know if people think I should keep going and I need some ideas its been forever and I forgot everything I had planned Be waitin to hear from u 


End file.
